


love must be made, and made new (all the time).

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Evak Are Just Very In Love, Grocery Shopping, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of Even's Parents, Mentions of Isak's Childhood, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: After moving in to their new apartment together, Isak and Even go grocery shopping for the first time.  Featuring: illegible shopping lists, Even's weird food obsessions, and a conversation about what, exactly, it takes to make a home.





	love must be made, and made new (all the time).

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure mindless fluff, i hope you like it!

“Is that -- Even, are you seriously putting _mung beans_ in the cart right now?”

“Mung beans are nice! I put them in that vegetable soup thing I make.”

“We have a _list_ , though.” As if to prove his point, Isak leans over the handles of their shopping cart and waves the piece of paper in Even’s face. It’s only the torn-off side of an old essay that Even had scribbled on, but holding it does make him feel rather grown up.  “What's the point of making a list if at all you're just gonna keep putting random shit in the cart as we walk around.”

“You're only saying that cus it's something _healthy_. Don't think I didn't notice those two bags of tortilla chips going in.”

Isak just rolls his eyes. “Even.”

He actually thinks he deserves some credit here. Yes, he'd sneakily added some store-brand Doritos, but back when Isak lived at the Kollektiv, his shopping list pretty much solely consisted of those, instant noodles, frozen pizza, and some oranges so he didn't end up getting scurvy. He is totally moving up in the world.

“Ugh, fine, no mung beans!” Even finally gives in, big lips pouting as he puts the beans back on the shelf.

“ _Thank_ you. Get regular beans instead. And, um -- fuck, what does this word say? Why the hell did you have to make a list on paper instead of just on your phone, you have the worst handwriting." 

“My handwriting’s great.” Even pauses to come over and lean on Isak’s shoulder, squinting down at the list. “Uh, yeah, I can't read that either. It probably wasn't important.”

Isak sighs, and shoves the list back into his pocket. Maybe that was an over-optimistic level of organisation. He's sure they’ll vaguely remember everything they need to buy. 

He starts pushing the cart down the aisle again, but Even stops him two seconds later to dump a bunch more cans in. Chopped tomato, sweetcorn, tuna, spaghetti hoops -- Isak’s pretty sure he's just grabbing these at random off the shelves.

“What's your obsession with canned goods?” Isak wonders, as he takes the tuna back out and abandons it on a wrong shelf. He leaves the vegetables, figuring they'll at least probably get eaten. “You've tried to impulse buy twice as much stuff down this section than anywhere else.”

Even, who is halfway through stretching up to the very top shelf to grab some frankly horrifying looking canned meat, turns around and affects and overdramatically shocked expression.

“Baby! This is our first ever time grocery shopping for our _own place_ . We don't have any of the -- you know, those weird cupboard staples. Mysterious tins that have been in there for eight years but that you _might_ use _someday_ if you're desperate, so you don't throw them out. It's things like that which turn a house into a home!”

“We don't have a house,” Isak points out. He blocks Even from putting the mystery meat in their cart, so Even turns around and starts looking at canned peaches instead. “We have a two-room flat with only one reliable kitchen cupboard. Also, you're ridiculous. I just want you to know that.”

“You love it,” Even teases, as he adds a gross looking fruit-salad tin to their collection. Isak hates that he can't help but smile back, no matter that he's pretending to be annoyed; Even is totally ruining his reputation as a grump. 

The truth is, the tiny details Even is putting into making their new flat feel like home are ridiculously endearing. A cupboard full of canned goods isn't something Isak would ever have thought of himself -- mostly because there was never anything like that at _his_ childhood house. His mum would sometimes go on a cooking spree, but the cupboards were always sparse, most of their food either takeaway, or the easy defrostable kind that a kid can make in the microwave if their dad happens to work late while their mum is having a bad day. It's no wonder he didn't do a great job of feeding himself when he moved out.

But Even’s life has been so very different to Isak’s. It's one of the things that makes their relationship so strong, he thinks sometimes; they balance each other out, even when it just comes to their pasts and experiences.

“Okay, fuck it,” says Isak, and reaches blindly for the newest shelf, pulling a can off it at random. “So do you think our home’s special weird can cupboard needs -- ew, mushy peas?”

Even _beams_ at him. “Absolutely,” he says, reaching around from behind Isak to make sure the tin gets dropped into the rest of their shopping. Once that's done, he lingers where he is for a moment, curling his arms around Isak’s shoulders and dropping a few kisses onto his cheek.

That alone still seems like a novelty. They've picked a quiet afternoon to come shopping, but there are still other _people_ around, yet Isak doesn't spare them a second of thought before spinning around and kissing his boyfriend back. He has reached a point he never thought he would reach, not even in his dreams -- the point where he's so happy that he just doesn't _care_ anymore.

“I love you,” Even murmurs. Isak sighs, content.

“I love you,” he agrees, voice coming out all quiet, almost drowned out the by the tinny noise of the shop announcement system above them. But he knows Even hears him. “I can't wait to make a home with you.”

Even squeezes him tight for one more moment before stepping back, smiling so beautifully that Isak’s heart skips. Oddly, he doesn't mind the loss of contact. He knows they'll have plenty of time for that later; they'll have plenty of time for anything they want. They're about to start the rest of their lives together, and there’s something so fitting about the ways they're trying to focus on the small things, even when it comes to something as big as moving in together. It feels very _them_.

“Do you love me enough to let me buy mung beans?” Even asks through his smile.

The truth is, Isak _does_. He reaches for the can and puts it in with the rest of their shopping himself.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you enjoyyyeeddddd ♥️
> 
> also on my tumblr [ here~](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/161827210021/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-fourteen-aka-isak-and)


End file.
